Atomizers are used in a wide variety of fields from showerheads, furnaces, energy industries, turbine systems, powder metallurgy to jet engines. It is important to obtain the atomized particles as small as possible so as to meet the requirements of the use.
The present invention intends to provide an atomizer that includes a chamber and a separator is located in the chamber so as to define narrow paths through which the molten metal is injected. Inert gas is injected to hit the molten metal so as to obtain atomized particles.